The Watcher
by Lou95
Summary: Renesmee's being watched, but who by. Will her first birthday bring despair, anguish or happiness. Who is watching? please R&R. story is a lot better then the summary! this is set after breaking dawn! rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**Not quite sure where this is going yet, please read and review. any ideas, let me know. this is my own idea and i haven't seen it anywhere else. this is only really a first draft, going to add in a lot more detail when i can. dedicated to God1801 for his ongoing support with this story.**

* * *

><p>I stood in Nessie's bedroom, looking down at her as she slept soundly in her bed. My baby, my Renesmee, she would be one tomorrow. How time has flown by. I was no longer worried about the speed in which Renesmee was growing, I could see it was slowing down and I had seen proof in Nahuel that it would eventually stop. At the moment she looked about three and a half, an age she should be starting nursery. I couldn't risk it though.<p>

Edward and I had decided that when the time was right, we would begin to teach her at home. But her knowledge of everything was always shocking Edward and myself, she was already smarter then most ten year olds.

Renesmee's long, brown curls, down to her waist, spread across the bed and her eyes fluttered as she slept. I began humming her lullaby which Edward had composed not long after the incident with the Volturi. We never spoke of that incident, it had brought us all a lot of pain, but it had also gained us many friends. Many of these friends were coming to Renesmee's birthday party tomorrow, Charlie was coming first though, he would leave before they arrived. Charlie was good with ignoring all the unusual things that happened, but I still didn't feel comfortable about having him in a house full of vampires, who were not vegetarian.

I heard footsteps in the hall as Edward approached Renesmee's bedroom. I turned slightly to see him walk in, his beauty shining through as ever. He came over to me and put an arm round my waist as we both turned to look at our little girl. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, everything is perfect." I replied, smiling.

"then why the sigh?"

"im happy that she is growing up, but I wish I could keep her this small forever, I wish she would be my baby forever."

"I feel the same, but she will always be our special little girl."

I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back before leaning in to kiss me. The sweet aroma of his skin sent shivers through my body. We both kissed Renesmee on the forehead before making our way to the bedroom.

A king sized bed awaited us, it was not the original one, or the second one, or even the third one, but the fourth one that had been here since we moved in. The others had all been destroyed by accident. Emmett had enjoyed embarrassing me with that fact.

Edward lifted me up and threw me onto the bed, I could hear some of the springs brake as the bed took in the full impact of my hard body. Laughing, Edward climbed on top of me, starting to kiss me, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips. His kisses began to move down, tracing my jaw line, then moving down to my neck. If my heart were still beating it would have sped up incredibly.

All of a sudden I heard a noise, Edward heard it too. We both ran into Renesmee's room, a smell was lingering in the air. Someone had been here, someone I hadn't met before, a vampire.

Renesmee was still fast asleep, in the same position as when we had left her. Her beautiful brown locks still spread across the bed. I could hear the beat of her little heart, like a clock ticking, I knew she was okay but it didn't stop the anger that spread through me. Someone was had been in here with my little girl without me knowing. My fists began to clench and I took a protective stance in front of my daughter. Since being a newborn I had had impeccable control over my emotions, but sometimes I slipped, I acted like a true newborn and with me not even being a year old yet, I still didn't always have complete control. I could feel myself slipping.

"Bella, its okay, take her to the house, find out if Alice has seen anything." Edward said to me, stroking my hair. He could sense my worry and anger and was trying to calm me down.

"Okay, where are you going?" I asked.

"Im going to run around the area, check Charlie and see if I can track down who was here." He replied, and ended it with a kiss on the forehead. I could sense his anguish too.

"Okay, be careful, want me to send Emmett to join you?"

"Yes please,"

Edward kissed Renesmee on the cheek as I scooped her up.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said as I went to leave.

"Yes Edward,"

"Ring Jacob, I cant be doing with the ear ache if you don't,"

Without another word I ran with Renesmee to the house, we were halfway there when she woke up confused. She didn't say a word though, just flung her arms around my neck and hugged me.

Usually when I ran through the woods to the family house, I took in the surroundings, the smell of the elk in the distance, the fish swimming in the river, and the breeze that brought with it the smell of so many different parts of the forest, the rose bushes swaying in the wind and the little violets.

As I approached the house everyone was outside, Carlisle was at the front, with Esme at his side. To the right of him was my best friend and my sister, Alice, with Jasper. To the left of Carlisle was Rosalie, my other sister, we had not always seen eye to eye but since I was pregnant, we had gotten close. She loved Renesmee and would always keep her safe, I trusted her. Rosalie was holding hands with Emmett.

"Bella, Alice said you were on your way, where's Edward? Is he okay?" Carlisle asked as I came to a stop.

"There was someone in our home, in Renesmee's room, we don't know who it was. A vampire definitely. Edward is trying to track who it was, Emmett please could you join him. He said he was going to check Charlie was okay before going to track the intruder." I explained.

"they might have just been intrigued by the amount of noise you two were making," Emmett smirked. I didn't get chance to reply because Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs before he ran off in the direction Edward had gone.

"Is Nessie okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she is fine, can you put her to bed upstairs please rose?" I asked

"Of course," she replied as I kissed Renesmee on the cheek and handed her over.

"I love you baby girl," I said to Renesmee.

"I love you too mommy," she replied with a yawn.

Rose ran into the house and up the stairs, I knew she would keep my little girl safe.

The others walked into the house and I followed behind, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I dialled Jacobs number and the phone began to ring, I looked at my watch, 1:15 am. I hated waking Jake up when he got so little sleep anyway, but it was what I had to do, he would be mortified if I didn't ring him when it was something to do with Renesmee.

"Hello," Jacob said sleepily.

"Jake, its Bella, can you come to the family house. Someone's been in Renesmee's_" I didn't get chance to finish.

"On my way," he interrupted before hanging up.

Within two minutes Jacob walked out of the tree's into full view, wearing nothing but jogging bottoms.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes-**

sorry for not uploading in a few days, not quite decided where this story is going yet either. could really do with some suggestions as on what to do and anything you could suggest that would improve it. please Review, i would really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Renesmee's birthday, the living room was covered from top to bottom with decorations and birthday presents, Alice's doing. She had spent a couple of hours decorating and redecorating the living room to make it perfect. There were flower petals spread across the floor in many different colours, from pink, to green and yellow. Presents were on and surrounding the coffee table and banners and streamers hung from the walls, windows and ceiling. I had to admit, it was complete perfection. Alice had once again outdone herself. Just like she had with my wedding. The living room was beautiful, it couldn't be any better for her birthday.<p>

I stood in Nessie's room, looking down at her sweet face, her curly, brown, hair once again spread over the bed and her eyes fluttered in her sleep. Edward stood next to me holding my hand, the same feelings and thoughts I could see were swirling around his head but his face looked angst with worry. I didn't like him worrying, it made me worry about him. Jacob sat on the wooden chair next to the bed, watching her sleep as both I and Edward did often, she was always so serene, her face always happy, it always spread to whoever was watching her.

I pushed the shield from my head, my eyes closing so I could concentrate. Since Zafrina had first taught me that I could do this, it had gotten easier. It was almost as easy as shielding others now. This was because I knew my shield better now, what it was capable of. I had had time to practice. Doing this meant that Edward could hear my thoughts, I wanted to reassure him.

_She is okay, she has her family around her, stop worrying, it's a celebration today._

Edwards eyes flashed open as he took in the new thoughts entering his head. He didn't have time to reply as Renesmee's eyes flickered open and a smile spread across her face.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I said, Jacob stood up and lifted her out of bed.

"Wow, you look about 3 feet taller," Jacob said, joking, before handing Nessie to Edward. Nessie laughed and then hugged her arms around Edward.

"Happy birthday darling," Edward exclaimed, hugging his daughter back.

We all turned to walk out the room and made our way down the stairs into the living room. Waiting there was the rest of the family. Rosalie holding hands with Emmett, Alice holding hands with Jasper and Carlisle with his arm around Esme.

Instantly they all started fussing around Renesmee, kissing her, saying happy birthday. She was loving the attention, smiling and laughing.

"Mommy, can I open my presents now please," Renesmee asked.

"Of course you can baby girl," I replied.

We all sat on the sofa's, and Renesmee sat on Edwards knee.

"Which one would you like first," he asked her.

"please can I have the one of Auntie Rose and big Uncle Emmett?" she requested.

Rosalie jumped at the chance to give her the first present, I already knew what it was, a little necklace with a gold pendant of a heart and a floral hair clip to keep her hair back when she hunted. As she opened the gold and purple wrapping paper her eyes lit up.

"thank you!" Nessie said gratefully.

Next she opened the presents of Alice and Jasper, they were clothes of course, designer denim jeans and pink boots with purple patterns on them. Nessie was almost as obsessed with clothes as Alice was, always wanting more clothes. After that she opened the present of Carlisle and Esme, they had gotten her a few books that she had showed interest in, a dress and some gold, hooped earrings.

Renesmee decided she wanted to open the present of Jacob next.

"Nessie, I couldn't spend much money on you so instead I made this, it's a lot like your mommy's, I hope you like it." Jacob said before handing her a small box. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a silver bow around it.

I guessed what it was instantly, a bracelet with a wolf pendant. When I saw it I noticed that there was a slight difference, this wolf held a heart. I think it was suppose to symbolise that Renesmee held his heart. Billy, Jacobs dad, had taught him how to do this, carve things out of wood. It was sweet, but still worrying.

I had gotten over the initial scare about the imprint Jacob had on my daughter when I first found out about it. I had tried to attack Jake but had ended up braking Seth's collarbone. I understood it better now though, Jacob wasn't in love with Renesmee, he just loved her like he was her uncle. I knew this would change when she grew up, that her and Jacob would be together forever, and that worked seeing as Jacob wasn't aging. It still worried me sometimes though, it was another choice being taken away from Renesmee, even though I was constantly assured that she would never want everyone else, it still didn't stop me worrying.

It was time for Renesmee to open the presents of Edward and myself. We had decided not to go over the top because she would be spoiled enough by everyone. We had brought her one big present and a few little bits.

As she opened the big present her eyes gleamed, the little pink shinny piano lay before her eyes. She loved playing the piano, but Edwards one was too big, so we had decided to buy her a little one for herself.

She almost screamed with joy and she flung her arms around both Edward and I.

"Thank you mommy, thank you Daddy," She said.

"Your welcome," We both replied in unison.

She finished opening her presents and thanked everyone again. She looked so happy it was contagious, everyone in the room was smiling.

It wouldn't be long until Charlie got her, little over an hour, then after that the party would begin, all our friends from different covens around the world were coming to see Nessie, I had insisted they needent all bother, but they had also insisted that they wanted to see the special little girl who had profound them all.

"Bella, I think you should hunt with Jasper and I, bring Nessie, before Charlie gets here." Alice.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea, Nessie?"

"yes, I'm thirsty today, I get the biggest one because its my birthday though," Renesmee said in her high pitch voice, her sound like a melody, a song ringing through my ears.

I ran up the stairs to Edwards old room, we both had a few bits and pieces in there, clothes, shoes and books. Nessie had some stuff in there too, along with a bed.

"Nessie!" I shouted, I needed to get her dressed before we went hunting.

She ran up the stairs and I chose some old clothes for us both, Alice was constantly adding new items but I just grabbed my old grey sweats for myself and a blue tracksuit for Renesmee, we both still made a bit of a mes when it came to hunting. Not quite as bad as my first hunt, but what we both wore could never usually be worn again.

I hadn't changed much when it came to my fashion sense in Alice's eyes. every time she saw me after getting dressed she rolled her eyes at me and laughed. She constantly tried to convince me to wear more lace, more dresses and more silk, but I refused graciously. I just wasn't that interested. I chose comfort over fashion most the time.

"Come on you two, I'm hungry, if you don't hurry up I will eat you Nessie instead." Jasper shouted up the stairs.

This made Renesmee squeal and rush back down the stairs with me at her tail.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and said we wouldn't be long and asked him to set out the food, a pretense of course. Then I scooped Renesmee up and placed her on my back with her arms around my shoulders before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes-**

**hope you are all enjoying this story, would appreciate some reviews, if i get three reviews from one person you will get a chapter dedicated to you. its not to get more reviews its to increase publicity for some other authors, this isn't my idea, i got it from Muses-InspireMe-Daily. any ideas, suggestion, critisisms, put it in a review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hunting was always fun with Renesmee, she liked to make it a game. Still being a newborn I sometimes struggled with hunting, detecting how many of my prey there were. I could always smell the obvious ones but the ones behind the trees were hard to detect.<p>

Renesmee had picked up hunting very easily, she was better at it then me. Renesmee did permanently complain about having to hunt animals though. She said the taste was almost bitter compared to the sweet taste of human blood. Even the smell was bitter in comparison to the floral smell of human blood. The thought made my mouth water as the venom pooled beneath my tongue. It made me more eager to hunt, my eyes weren't even black yet, just a dark golden colour but the burning in my throat was getting more painful by the second.

I ran through the forest, avoiding the trees like it was second nature to me. Every time my feet hit the soft woodland ground there was no noise, it was like I was flying, gliding through the air. Tree's and plants flying past my eyes, the smell of all the flowers wafting in the air.

We reached the river and Jasper and Alice gracefully bounded over together, I put Renesmee on the floor. She liked jumping over the river and running the rest of the way. She took three steps back then ran, pushing herself of the edge of the bank, gliding through the air until she reached the other side. I followed after her, feeling the raw strength in my limbs as I arced over the flowing water of the river. It took just a moment to push my foot against the bank of the river and apply the right amount of pressure to see me across the river. As I fell back towards the earth, I reached a hand out to the branch of a convenient tree and swung myself before landing in a perfect stance on the other side of the river.

Renesmee was already running but was only a few strides ahead of me, it took me only a ninety-third of a second to catch up to her and then after another three strides I was getting ahead of her. I slowed down slightly so we could run together, Alice and Jasper did the same as they slowed to only being a twenty-fifth of a second ahead of Renesmee and myself.

When I was human I could never understand how Edward could run so fast and not hit the trees, but being a vampire now I understood these things better. Although things were going past so fast, I slowed it down in my mind, being able to move out the way of a tree with less then half a second to spare. It came naturally.

I looked to the side and I could see Renesmee's hair floating behind her in gorgeous brown curls, she looked to me and smiled before we both turned back to the front to concentrate on what we were doing.

When we went hunting we struggled sometimes to keep concentrated on the hunting trip, usually it was my fault, looking out for threats against my daughter, there never were any.

The forest always felt so alive, I could hear all the little creatures making small noises from under leaves and rocks. The noise always silenced as we passed, due to fear I assume.

I wasn't running for much longer until I could hear a familiar sound. It was on top of the humming of the birds and the wind blowing the leaves on the trees, it was the sound of feet thumping on the floor, tongues lapping up water and the stream of blood circling around the body of an animal. Instantly I stopped running and came to a standstill, Nessie did the same. I crouched down into a hunting position and smelled the air.

I could smell everything, Renesmee mainly but other then that I could smell the lilies, the water of the creek and thick moss that covered the bark of the trees. But when I went further I could smell the elk, in an open space, just west of where I was. They were by the creek. The smell was warm and rich, slightly bitter. It didn't smell very appealing but it satisfied my thirst.

I turned to Alice and put up 5 fingers to indicate how many there were, I could sense one drinking by the river, three in the open space munching on grass and one more by the tree's.

Alice shook her head and put up eight fingers, I sniffed again and then I smelt them, they were about ten metres away from the rest of the herd, one of them was bigger too. I could smell more blood from it, running thicker in the veins of the elk. That one was for Renesmee, she wanted the biggest one for her birthday.

I turned to Renesmee and put up eight fingers, she nodded and then I turned in the direction of my prey. I crouched then and breathed in one last time, the thirst becoming more prominent in the back of my throat. In less then two seconds I was gliding through the forest, almost flying until I could see the elk next to the creek. The other three were behind me.

I could feel the warmth of his blood, centuring in its neck, there was only four bounds between us. Without waiting another second I ran, and pounced onto the elk, sinking my teeth into its neck, like razors, there was no stopping them as they effortlessly sliced through the skin of my prey, allowing the full flow of blood to flow into my mouth and down my throat.

Without thinking I snapped the elk's neck, it was something I always did to stop them from suffering. To kill them instantly rather then prolonging their death.

Although the flavour of the blood was all wrong, it went down my throat just the same. The thickness and warmth of it satisfying the itching of my burning throat and chest. The blood itself was radiating throughout my body, through each of my limbs down to my toes, my fingertips and to the top of my head.

When I finished with the elk I turned around to see that Renesmee was still drinking from the buck. Alice and Jasper had finished there hunt and were throwing the bodies in the creek. I did the same.

I looked down at my clothes, there was a spot of blood on my jogging bottoms but that was it. I was almost clean, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand then rinsed my face and hands in the creek.

I turned back to Renesmee and laughed, she had finished with her buck but her clothes were ripped and blood stained beyond repair. The blue looked more like a dirty brown now, she just shrugged and did a sweet little smile.

"Wash your hands and face in the creek, I will clean you up when we are home," I said to Nessie.

She did as I said and once she was done she looked a bit more presentable.

I turned to look at Alice and she was looking blankly down at the ground. I knew that look, she was having a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper said.

After two seconds Alice said, "Charlie will be at the house in fifteen minutes,"

I looked at Alice then scooped Renesmee up into my arms, noticing she was wearing the floral hair clip Rose had given her. I snapped out of that thought, we didn't have time to waste, I couldn't be distracted.

Running back through the forest was different this time, I was ignoring all the scents and sounds, I was just running.

I reached the river and leaped over it with Nessie still in my arms, I landed about ten feet further then usual, but I didn't stop. I kept on running until I reached the house and flew through the doors with Alice and Jasper slightly behind me.

"We have twelve minutes until Charlie is here, Esme can you clean Renesmee up for me please, and Rose can you sort out her clothes and get her dressed"

They both nodded and I handed her to Esme, grabbing Edwards hand as I ran out the door in the direction of our cottage. I had a nice pair of skinny jeans and a blue top I wanted to wear.

It took me two minutes to get there and then less then a minute to get cleaned up and changed my clothes. We arrived back at the house with minutes to spare, Renesmee was nice and clean in her new dress and wearing all the jewellery everyone had given her.

I sat on the sofa, looking human was becoming a habit, it was something I had to do when I was around Charlie and he was due round any minute now. Being around humans still hurt, even after I hunted. I knew it would die down eventually but at the moment it was still painful. I took a deep breath as I heard the police cruiser pull of the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>Response to Reviews-<strong>

**God1801- thanks for your review, if you have any ideas feel free to put them in a review and i will credit you if i use the idea. also as long as its okay with you i will dedicate chapter 1 to you? thanks for your support, i also like the fanfiction novel Changes.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandpa!" Nessie shouted as Charlie came through the door. His arms cradled numerous amounts of presents, all wrapped in pink wrapping paper with princess's on.

Renesmee ran over to him at human speed and clutched her arms around his leg. He smiled down at Renesmee and juggled the presents into one arm so he could stroke her hair. She smiled back up at him, not letting go of his leg until he finally managed to pry her off.

"Happy birthday Nessie," Charlie said whilst walking towards the sofa to sit down. Once sat down he handed the arm full of presents to Renesmee. She dropped most of them, her arms and hands not big enough to carry them all, "I hope you like them"

As she opened them it became clear that Charlie knew she was very advanced for her age, he had gotten her a 100 piece jigsaw, paints and brushes, clothes and a few other bits. All of them together creating a mound of presents for Renesmee to admire. Her face gleamed as she looked at her new presents.

"Thanks you grandpa!" she almost squealed with delight.

We sat down for a bit whilst Renesmee played with her toys. I made all the right movements, crossing and uncrossing my legs, blinking and stretching. Charlie had gotten use to things being slightly different around here. Our human façade always slipped slightly around him, Alice moved a bit faster, Esme moved less, the others tended to do their own thing.

Edward was playing softly on his piano, his fingers gliding over the keys effortlessly. The melody of the tune he was playing filling the room. Suddenly his fingers stopped, I looked up to see him nod his head at Alice in the direction of the kitchen. Almost unnoticeably they got up and walked into the kitchen. I waited only a minute before I excused myself to go to the toilet and joined them in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Benjamin and Tia will be here soon. I can hear their thoughts. Charlie should go." Edward said.

"No, that's not fair on Charlie. Alice could you go and meet them and take them to our place. I will ring you when its okay to come."

"Of course I will Bella, Jasper and I will go."

With that said we all filed back into the living room. Alice and Jasper excusing themselves politely. I sat on the sofa and looked at Renesmee and Charlie. They were both sat on the floor doing the jigsaw together. The picture was of three golden Labradors, with pink bows on their heads. Renesmee was putting the pieces in faster then Charlie could see. I gave her a look which she understood as me telling her, _stop showing of and act human._

It was about twenty minutes later when Charlie finally stood up, he looked down at Renesmee and smiled before walking towards me. I stood up too and reached my arms out to give him a hug.

"I swear Bella," he began, "if I didn't know any better I would say she was yours. I can see it, in her eyes, her hair even her face shape. She has a bit of you, a bit of Edward and even a bit of me in her. How Bella?" his face looked solemn, confused too.

"Charlie, all you need to know is that things may not be normal all the time, but she is mine and Edwards. She is your granddaughter. It doesn't matter if she is biologically mine or someone else, she is my daughter." I replied.

"I get it, need to know basis."

"Exactly."

With one last hug Charlie shivered then turned to leave, giving Renesmee a hug and saying goodbye to everyone as he left.

The door opened and I saw a shadow standing three hundred feet away. I waved to Charlie as he got into the drivers seat of his cruiser and then I turned to Carlisle.

"Can you see it," I asked.

"See what Bella?" Carlisle replied.

"The shadow," I said, turning to point where it was. This time it was closer, standing only two hundred feet away. It looked daunting and out of place. There was nothing around to cause the shadow but it was there.

"Bella, I don't see it." he said looking confused.

I looked back to it again, but there was nothing there.

"oh, ignore me, my imaginations playing tricks on me."

I knew I had seen something but couldn't understand why Carlisle couldn't. It was so clear. But doubt still raised in my mind as to whether or not I had seen it, maybe it was just my imagination. I dismissed it and dialled Alice's number into my cell phone.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes, Charlie just left."

"Okay, we will be there in a minute,"

"See you soon," I replied, then hung up.

I was slightly nervous about seeing everyone again. This time it was going to be different though, under better circumstances. These vampires I had met back then were now my friends, they had helped save my family and my daughter. I just hoped this time I could get to know them more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

**Thanks for the ongoing support from everybody. Still not sure where this story is going, im just writing and seeing what comes out. i hope your all enjoying it so far and please remember to review and put in it any ideas you have. please check out my other one shot story too. **

* * *

><p>Alice and Jasper were quick to arrive with Benjamin and Tia, immediately Renesmee became the centre of attention. They fussed around her and played with her and her toys.<p>

Benjamin had always looked like more of a boy then a man to me, with a confident yet carefree attitude. It shocked me how carefree he could be with the gift he possessed. He could manipulate the elements, this meant the volturi were always trying to add him to their masses. Both him and Tia had hair as black as the midnight sky and skin of an olive tone, from what I remember so did Amun and Kebi. They could have passed for a biological family. Tia had always been a very quiet women, how she was with Renesmee right now showed me how she shared the same views as Rose, she wanted to be a mum and you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that.

"Edward, Bella," Benjamin began, leaving Tia to play with Renesmee, "I am sorry that Amun and Kebi are not here but not long after the stand up against the volturi we went our own way."

"Benjamin, I'm so sorry to hear that," I replied sombrely.

"don't be, it's the best thing that ever happened to us. Amun was treating me like a dog, since we left we have been a lot happier. We are even considering trying to go, 'vegetarian' as you call it." Benjamin said.

"That's great news, I hope it goes well, you know we are always here if you ever need any help with it." I replied.

"yes, you are always welcome," Edward added.

"Thank you," Benjamin said graciously, before going back to Renesmee and Tia.

It wasn't long before the Amazon coven arrived, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. All three of them had long bodies, arms and legs. Even their fingers, faces and noses were long and they had long black braids. As I remembered from when I last saw them they wore nothing but animal skins, a hide vest like last time but instead of tight fitted trousers they were wearing tight fitted skirts. There was no other way to describe their appearance other then fierce.

Zafrina had built up a strong relationship with Renesmee, they had traded mental pictures using their gifts. Zafrina was able to put realistic and vivid illusions into someone else's mind, similar to Renesmee's gift as she could put her thoughts into someone else's mind through the touch of her hand.

Zafrina eyes widened as she took in Renesmee's appearance.

"oh how you have grown little one," she said, picking Renesmee up. Instantly Renesmee's hand went to Zafrina's face.

I looked up to Edward, with my eyes asking what it was she was showing Zafrina.

"She is showing Zafrina all the stages of her life so far, her memories from the last time she saw Zafrina as well as how she has grown." Edward explained to me.

I looked back to them,, Zafrina looked impressed. Moments later Renesmee's eyes went blank, this time I looked to Edward with a panicked expression on my face. I liked Zafrina, but her talent scared me, she could put anything into Renesmee's mind.

"She is showing her pictures of the jungle, all the animals she has seen, big and small." Edward explained again.

Minutes later Peter and Charlotte arrived, I hadn't expected them to show up in all fairness. Although Peter had befriended Jasper a while back, it seemed difficult for them to be together, like they held too many memories for each other. They also never seemed to make much of a connection with my daughter. Peter's hair was a shocking white blonde colour and his eyes were a deep crimson red. Charlotte looked very much the same as Peter, with white blonde hair and deep crimson red eyes too, the only difference was that Charlotte was very petite where as Peter was very tall.

They said happy birthday to Renesmee then began talking to Jasper.

"Jasper, its great to see you again," Peter said, with Charlotte holding his arm.

"I want to thank you again for your support with the Volturi_" Jasper began but was cut off by Benjamin.

"Jasper, I'm sure I speak for all of us here, you don't need to keep thanking us," he began, turning to address the rest of our family, "none of you do. It was a pleasure for us all to stay and help you stop the Volturi killing a coven, a family unjustly. It has opened all our eyes to the true Volturi. So please, lets not dwell on the past but celebrate, isn't that what today is about."

I smiled along with everyone else in the room. Benjamin spoke wise words, with that said the celebrations carried on. I noticed Jacob sat near Renesmee, he looked very awkward. It was hard for him to be in a room full of vampires he knew killed humans. It went against every instinct in his body. I had promised him something though, once everyone had arrived I would ask them not to hunt in this region, I owed him that. I couldn't risk my friends or Charlie getting hurt either.

The Irish coven were next to arrive, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. And last to arrive were the Denali coven. They like us were vegetarians. Their coven had changed a lot, Irena had been killed by the Volturi for making a false account against Renesmee, claiming she was an immortal child. And Garrett had joined them after the stand up against the volturi, now the coven consisted of Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Garrett.

They were our families longest friends, but since the stand up there had been little contact between us. They had been grieving over the loss of Irena, it had pained them to loose a sister. So today was like a reunion.

"Carlisle," Tanya began, "Its so great to see you and Bella, you are looking lovely. Seeing you immortal once again shows me how much it suits you. How has your diet been going."

"Its been going really well, thank you."

Tanya began talking to Esme and Carlisle whilst everyone else began catching up, fussing around Renesmee. The Denali clan were the only ones to bring Renesmee a present, I had expected that in all fairness. They had gotten her some clothes and diamond earrings.

After all the greetings were done I decided it was time to ask everyone about the hunting situation. Last time they were here they hadn't minded, hopefully they would feel the same this time.

"Everyone please can I ask you something," I said, everyone went quiet and looked my way, "last time you were all here you agreed to hunt out of the region. We would all appreciate you doing the same this time. That is unless you fancy trying our diet of animals, then feel free to hunt."

Everyone agreed except Liam, "Why should we change our lifestyles just to help you out?" Liam asked.

"Liam, how can you be so rude?" Siobhan said to Liam, "I'm sorry Bella, of course we will obey your wishes."

"No, I wont," Liam said.

"I don't like being around you bloodsuckers enough as it is, but I swear, if you hunt in this town, in this region you wont survive the night." Jacob growled.

I could hear barks coming from the woods, obviously the rest of the pack were near the area. Jacob's pack consisted of Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth. They could obviously hear what was being said.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

"how dare you act like this in front of my daughter, you can leave. Right now." Edward said.

With that Liam left. I half expected Siobhan to leave too but she didn't.

"I am sorry about that," Siobhan said.

"It wasn't your fault," Carlisle began, "if he hunts in this region I cant promise that both backs wont take it into their hands to protect the area."

" I understand," Siobhan said, her face looking sombre.

Everyone began talking again and the party went into full swing. Music was playing from the stereo but after a while it stopped so Renesmee could play on her new piano. After each song she played everyone clamped and cheered, her curls bouncing and her face gleaming with a smile from all the attention.

"So how have you been doing with your talent Bella, have you managed to practise pushing it away from your mind," Zafrina asked.

"yes, I can do it a lot easier now." I replied.

"a little test then, tell me what you see"

I concentrated on pushing away the shield from my mind. All of a sudden my vision was filled with the jungle, I could see animals running across the ground and birds flying from tree to tree, it was more vivid then I could have imagined. Last time I had practised this with Zafrina I had only seen glimpses but right now, this was amazing. Utterly magnificent.

And then, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes-**

**Going to try to upload another chapter today, hope you enjoy this one. i know its a bit short but i wanted to end it like that. thanks for everyone's support!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't see anything, or hear anything. I tried to grasp a hold on my shield but I couldn't feel it. It was like it had been detached, as if someone had ripped it away from me. My mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. Panicking I tried to move, but nothing would move, not my fingers nor my toes. I tried to feel something but there was nothing there, it was as if I had been sucked into a black hole. I attempted to take deep breaths but I couldn't. My chest was getting tight, like I was being squashed together. If my heart were still beating it would have sped up immensely.<p>

Everything was wrong, I could feel the presence of something but couldn't see it or hear it. I knew it was there though. Was this the end, had someone hurt me, put me on fire, killed me forever?

My baby, where was Renesmee, my mouth said her name but once again no sound came out. Where was my baby? Was she safe? I tried to remember who she had been with but my mind went blank, I couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all.

What was my child's name? Who was the father? Who was I?

All these thoughts rushed through my head, everything I had ever known vanished from my mind. The darkness around me became more and more daunting. Scaring me into seclusion. I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't and I didn't know what I would be crying for either.

I could see a figure in the distance, in the far distance. More of a shadow then and actual figure. It was coming closer though, I could make out a face, a nose, lips and red eyes. Bright crimson red eyes. If a sound could escape my lips I would of gasped as I made that observation. It felt like hours later but was probably only seconds when finally the figure disappeared.

I could hear the whaling cry of my baby, the concerned talking of my friends. It was coming back to me, I could remember things again. My baby was called Renesmee, her father was Edward, my husband, I was Bella. Bella Cullen. I was in the middle of a party, my daughters party.

"She will open her eyes in less then a minute, don't worry." I heard Alice say, her voice ringing like a sweet melody in my ears.

I could move my fingers again, my shield was back too, protecting me as always. I could feel it stretching itself around me. I took deep breaths and then I opened my eyes, the first face I saw was Edwards, followed by Carlisle's.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened, can you get up?" Carlisle asked.

It wasn't until then that I realised I was no longer standing up, I was lay down on the floor, my body slumped against the wall.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was showing Zafrina how I can push the shield away from me and then everything went black, I couldn't remember anything, see anything, hear anything or feel anything. Except I could see a shadow though. It came closer and closer and then disappeared. Carlisle, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know yet Bella, but I will find out, are you okay to get up?" he asked again.

"I think so," I replied before rising to my feet. I felt a bit unstable but I managed to get up okay.

I saw Renesmee across the room looking worried, her sobs had calmed down and now she was wriggling in Rose's arms trying to reach out to me. I walked over to her and took her from Rose, holding her close to my chest, keeping her safe.

"Bella I am so sorry, I swear I didn't do anything. I promise." Zafrina said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault," I replied.

Something had managed to take advantage of me, had gotten to me when I had pushed my shield away and had stopped me from protecting myself. Something, someone, knew my shield better then me, knew how to get around it, if they did it once, they could do it again. And what about that shadow I saw earlier, could they be connected? I knew in my heart that they were, that someone wanted my daughter and to get to her they were going to get to me first.

There was a knock at the door, I knew instantly who It was. An uninvited guest. I could hear the beat of his heart and could feel the warmth of him through the walls. Everyone stood still and silent, thinking the same as me, could it be just a coincidence that he arrives right now?

Renesmee can put her memories in your mind, what she is thinking, what iof he could take away all your thoughts, all your feelings and all your memories to put you into complete darkness.

Esme opened the door and Nahuel stepped into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments on reviews-<strong>

**God1801- thanks for your ongoing support, i hope you like this story. Simon may make a short appearence in the story but i dont think i will use him as a main character. but i do really like the half-breeds idea. i will credit you if i use it, thank you :) Lou95**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was silent, like a vacuum creating an overwhelming sense of emptiness. All eyes turned to stare in the direction of the doorway, where Nahuel was standing with a confused look on his face. No one said it but everyone was thinking it, _was it Nahuel who had done that to me? _

"Nahuel, its so great to see you again!" Kachiri exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you for coming," Edward said.

With the silence over everyone carried on with their conversations, except Renesmee I noticed, she was stood there looking directly into Nahuel's eyes, like she could see into his soul.

I walked into the kitchen swiftly, the hi-Tec appliances all strangely fitting in with the traditional feel of an old house but with a modern twist. Following behind me was Jacob, I turned to see him with a very worried look on his face.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jacob asked.

I shushed him as I walked to the door and closed it.

"I don't know Jake, something is going on but I don't know what." I replied.

"but Bella, it cant be a coincidence, that Nathaniel or Nahuel or whatever he is called shows up just after you black out."

I looked to the ground then back up at Jacob. "Don't you think everyone else in that room was thinking the same thing. But you cant just go around accusing people. I don't know what's going on Jacob, but I will find out and when I do I will tell you."

"Bella, what about Renesmee, is she_" Jacob began to ask but I cut him off.

"If your are about to ask me if she is safe then I suggest you don't. I will always keep my daughter safe, just cause you have some wolfie love obsession with her doesn't mean you own her and no one else can look after her. I came in here to think so leave me alone." I snapped.

"But Bella_" Jacob began. I didn't give him chance to answer though, I grabbed him by his arm and half dragged him through the lounge towards the door. I had finally snapped. I could only take so much from Jacob, it was once me he loved and now he had moved on to my daughter, but she was still my daughter. Still dragging him by his arm I opened the door and threw him out.

"Just go!" I shouted.

I could hear the barks of the wolves in the distance, one bark was louder though, I guessed it to be Leah's. I hadn't seen much of her lately, nor her brother, Seth, who was usually constantly round the house.

I closed the door and eyes turned to stare at me, I noticed Peter was crouched in front of Charlotte. He didn't trust newborns at the best of times.

Instead of waiting to see what people said I waltzed straight through and ran up the stairs into Edwards old room. I knew he would follow me but I didn't want him to, so I slammed the door closed, being careful not to use too much force in which to brake it.

The door swung open one-eighth of a second later.

"Bella, how could you do that?" Edward asked, shocked.

"I have had it with everyone thinking they have a claim on my daughter!" I shouted back at him.

"Bella, you are acting like a spoilt brat. Jacob was only trying to see how you were and how Nessie was and you threw him out,"

"And Edward Cullen has never wanted to throw Jacob Black out in his entire existence," I said sarcastically.

"Renesmee is more mature then you sometimes," he sniggered.

In one quick movement I crouched to the floor and growled. I didn't know what was taking over me, I would never hurt Edward. But right now, I wanted to destroy him. Rip his throat out.

The anger was bubbling inside me. I could hear a commotion downstairs as Alice shouted for Rose to stay downstairs with Renesmee whilst she came upstairs with Emmett and Jasper.

I knew what would happen as soon as Jasper got up here, he would calm me down using his gift. This angered me even more, I was ready to pounce.

"Bella, love, this isn't you." Edward said, his voice suddenly changing. It became sombre and endearing.

I could hear the footsteps approaching the top of the staircase, coming across the hall. Jasper was already trying to use his gift on me, I knew I didn't have long.

Edward took a small step towards me, his hands raised in a stance to show he meant no harm. I didn't care though, in a split second I cocked my head and pounced. It wasn't like I was moving towards Edward, it felt like he was moving towards me. I felt almost crazed and I saw a red blur in front of my eyes.

I never reached Edward, I was tackled by Jasper. He didn't hurt me or even try to hurt me, he just pinned me to the ground and then Alice helped him by holding down my arms.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me. This isn't you, you have to calm down, let Jasper help you." Alice said.

I heard her but I wasn't listening, I was ignoring every word of what she said. I could feel that I was uncontrollable. I could see Edward with his head in his hands.

"Get Carlisle, my gift isn't working on Bella." Jasper said to Emmett.

Emmett didn't have to go down the stairs, Carlisle had heard Jasper and met Emmett at the top of the stairs.

All of a sudden the room was becoming crowded, it was making me feel nervous. As Jasper and Alice turned to see Carlisle their group loosened on my, it took me only a split second to be able to flee from their grip and escape out the window.

I wasn't wearing the best clothes for running, once I reached the ground, I ripped my dress and ran towards the forest at full speed.

No one followed me, I could hear their whispers but they didn't come after me.

I reached the middle of the forest and climbed up a tree. There I sat, for a long while. I don't get why I acted that way, it wasn't like me, I never acted like that. I had super newborn control.

In the distance is aw a shadow once again, it was pointing this time, pointing at me, coming closer and closer. And then, like before, the eerie shadow just disappeared.

If I were able to cry, this would have been one of them times, tears would have been streaming down my face in long patterns of wetness.

I thought about what had happened, what I had done and I felt ashamed, I wanted to be alone. Just for a little while, and then I would go back, I had to go back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes-**

**Two chapters today, arn't you lucky ;)**

* * *

><p>It was beginning to get dark when I made my way back to the house, I walked at human pace, not wanting to arrive at the house any quicker then I had to. I was nervous about walking into a room full of my friends after how I had behaved. It was out of character and I had no idea where it had come from. I felt like it wasn't even me, like someone was forcing me to say what I said. But the words had still come out of my mouth, I couldn't deny that. And I had still tried to attack my husband.<p>

I needn't have worried though, because as I got closer to the house, it became obvious that all of our guests had left. Probably embarrassed by my outburst, I hoped none of them held it against me, they were all people who had helped us when my daughter needed saving.

As I approached the house, Rose was standing outside with Renesmee waiting for me. I smiled as I approached them, Rose's golden hair was floating in the breeze entangling with Renesmee's curls. Renesmee reached her hands out towards me and Rosalie hesitantly handed her to me, a look of worry spreading across her face, like she still thought I was dangerous.

Renesmee's hand touched my cheek, showing me what had happened since I threw Jacob out. Edwards filled my head most of the time, his face carrying a depressed look. I knew from Renesmee's thoughts that she was upset, that I had ruined her first birthday despite promising myself it would be perfect. For that I would feel eternally guilty.

"I'm sorry sweetie, i'm so so sorry." I said apologetically.

I wanted to cry, more then anything I wanted to cry, but it wasn't possible.

"It's okay mommy, I love you."

"I love you too," I replied before squeezing her into a big hug.

I walked into the house, following Rose. Everyone tried to divert their gaze but they still glanced at me. Anger began to build up inside me once again, but I just kissed Renesmee on the head and it calmed me down.

I couldn't quite understand what was wrong with me, why I was acting this way. Even since being a vampire I hadn't been very angry, I had almost skipped the newborn phase altogether, but now it was like I was starting again, but this time it was worse.

There was a burning in my throat, it was getting stronger. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," Edward said from the top of the stairs.

I tried to reply, I opened my mouth to agree but my throat was burning too much, I couldn't talk. I placed Renesmee on the floor and began coughing uncontrollably. I could feel something rising up my throat, making me choke.

"Bella?" Edward said as he began walking down the stairs.

I still couldn't talk, the slimy yet sweet substance was still rising up my throat. It was reaching my mouth.

I threw my head back and all I saw was white, but then I could see again. Edward ran to my side.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her," Edward asked.

Carlisle joined him at my side. The substance was rising further and further up into my mouth. I could taste it on my tongue. It was blood. The taste was amazing, human. It was sweeter then anything I had ever tasted, like honey, or the summer song of a swallow.

Carlisle was trying to look into my mouth, I tried to help by opening it but I was choking and it hurt. The burning was still there in my throat and had intensified despite the fact my mouth was pooling with blood.

"I don't know what's causing it, there is nothing there." I heard Carlisle say.

What did he mean nothing there, there was a pool of thick blood in my throat. How could he not see it.

"Carlisle, her eyes! They are red!" Edward said shocked.

Why were my eyes red? They had faded fairly quickly, quicker then Carlisle new possible, I didn't have time to ponder on that thought, I jerked forward and blood came pouring out of my mouth, spraying everywhere. I screamed at the sight of it and backed away into a corner as fast as I could. There was someone lying there, dead. It took me only a second to realise who it was, Jessica. Her eyes flashed open and she looked directly at me, before pointing a finger at me and mouthing the words, "I'm watching you."

All the blood disappeared all of a sudden, along with Jessica. I gasped a sigh of relief.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it, "I don't know what happening to me. There was blood in my throat, and then I spat it out everywhere and Jessica was lay on the floor dead. So I thought, but then her eyes opened and she looked into my eyes and pointed then mouthed 'i'm watching you'. what's happening to me? I don't know how I got angry earlier, It didn't feel like me. And I keep seeing a shadow. Am I crazy?"

It didn't take me long to say all that as I spoke really fast. But everyone stared at me like the answer to my final question was 'yes'.

Edward picked me up then, cradled me and held me close. I put my arm around his neck and squeezed him tight, my body moulding around his. Then I kissed him, just a sweet peck on the lips but it was enough to tell me we would be okay.

"it's okay Bella," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"I know, lets go home, Renesmee,"

Renesmee came over to us after saying goodbye to everyone and ran all the way home so Edward could carry me. My wind swayed in the air and into my face, but I didn't want to move it. Although I was never tired, right now I felt exhausted. I wanted some time with my daughter and husband. The ones I loved the most.

The darkness outside surrounded us, the forest was almost serene. A wolf howled to the moon, a pitch so high, it must have meant pain.


End file.
